


隐夜双星

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: -冷面牙医offx裁缝圣手gun的地下秘恋-双A强强设定
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 4





	隐夜双星

**Author's Note:**

> 题目暂定orz  
> 昨天路过西装店的灵光一闪~

“Off医生，如果我今晚牙疼还能不能找你咨询止痛的方法？”手术开始前，病人躺在椅上问检查器具的医生，桃杏双眼闪着粉红亮光。

Off戴好口罩和手套，在控制台上调整椅子的角度，“我今天休1点，非营业时间不处理工作。”他移动头顶的探照灯，“前台的护士会为你解答。”

他向辅助的护士小姐点点头，“可以开始了。”

“剩下的程序交给你。”Off摘下口罩站起身离开，白大褂为这身黄金比例增添了专业感，就算是背影也着有过人的帅气，敷着冰袋的女病人看得挪不开眼，被迷得七荤八素。

“小姐别看啦！”护士小姐开口，“这位曼谷牙科界冷面新星早就名草有主了，你排上他的号已经是福气了。”

“啊？”刚拔智齿不能张大嘴巴，病人从牙缝中挤出略感遗憾的叹息。

“他刚到这里拒绝前台的护士就当众宣称了，但现在还没人见过他另一半的真面目。”护士拿出一张拔牙须知，“还是好好照顾你的伤口吧。”

周三下午，微云，澄蓝，曼谷街头热浪袭人。

Off从白色砖墙的诊所出来，径直走入隔路相向的店铺里。

他握住银色手柄推开玻璃门，“咿——”略微生锈的轴轮摩擦出轻微刺耳的频率。

他皱了皱眉头。

“欢迎光临，请问您需要什么服务？”门口旁柜台里的穿戴整齐的服务生笑脸相迎。

“我找老板。”

“老板在里面赶工，今天可能不太方便面客。”

Off环顾店内一周，灰白色的墙，透着微暗黄的斑。柜台上放有一把皮尺，一支铅笔，一块橡皮，一本方格本，没有过多的冗杂。柜台的玻璃橱窗摆放着精美各异的衣物装饰品，旁边的布料架从上到下共有三层，陈列着颜色材质不尽相同的布样。天花板上的深棕吊柜木门紧闭，门上的茉莉花团栩栩如生，精巧婉致，一看就出自功力深厚的大师之手。另一边店面延玻璃橱窗和墙边共站立着5个无头模特人偶，身上的西装笔挺且贴身，款式从古到新，尽有代表。三排树枝组成的木衣架落地而起，衣服罗列整齐，由浅至深，第一排是古着旧装，第二排是衬衣西裤，第三排是西服外套。墙边摆放不知从何处收来的奇形雕塑，树干的形状为这家店增添了一丝生气，一面落地镜倚墙而立。

他的视线回到服务生身上。

“去告诉他牙医找他，”Off坐在皮革方椅上靠着门边玻璃，“你的丝巾歪了。”

服务生立刻低头查看，将丝巾挪正。

“谢谢您。”呼，还好逃过了一劫。

她边走过屏风边想。

屏风隔开客区和主区，主区一边是试衣间，一边是老板的工作室。

“叩叩——”服务生敲响木门，停住脚步，等待室里的人开口。

“快讲。”老板的声音不夹一丝情绪。

“门外有一位牙医来找您。”服务生怯怯地提高音量。“我已经和他说过您在忙。”

室内传来裁剪布料的声音，“咔嚓，”刀锋相合，布料断半。

“请他进来。”

服务生心生奇疑，老板这么高傲的人，居然用了“请”这个字？看来此人定是贵客，我得好好招待才行。

“先生，老板有请。”她走到Off面前，微微躬身又做出“请”的手势，毕恭毕敬的样子像极了上个世纪富豪门前招待贵客的女仆。

“嗯。”Off进门至今没有太多情绪显露于脸上。

“叩叩——”服务生再次敲响木门。

“老板，牙医先生来了。”讲完她往后退了一步。

“开门。”老板下达命令。

将Off请进工作室后，老板看了他俩一眼，眼神掠过她胸口的丝巾。

“出去吧。”老板吩咐道，服务生关上门，退回柜台。

她想起面试的时候老板首先就问会不会打扮，懂不懂收藏，门面考核相当严格，好不容易使出浑身解数成为店员之后，平日里如果搭配不妥便会收到他黑脸警告，稍有衣冠不整也会得到一记刀眼，真的是十足的细节控和时尚魔头了。这也难怪，谁让他是曼谷市当红的高定裁缝大神呢，精益求精也是在所难免的吧。嗐，但刚刚真的是有惊无险，谢谢帅气的牙医先生了。

“先坐。”裁缝师傅开口邀请。

“你先忙。”Off坐在工作台的另一边，看着裁缝灵活的手指使着剪刀三除五下就把布料按照标记切割完成。

他想起拔除上一个病人的畸形智齿的场景。麻醉药效起后，手起刀落，争取快准狠地将卧倒在肿胀牙床内半出头的智齿取出，让病人及早消炎，这斜生的智齿顶到了前方的大牙，牙齿间隙隐约看到蛀黑的痕迹。这样难度的手术，他在实习的时候练了不少。

“你又在复盘刚刚做的手术？”裁缝放下手中的剪刀。

“一场简单的小手术而已。”他回过神来。

“搬了新店一个星期了，你还是第一次大驾光临，”裁缝起身靠在墙上，双手在胸前交叉，“怎么今天有闲情逸致惠临小店啊？”

“这店是小了点，但复古的格调倒也迷人。”Off指了指耳朵，“那生锈的玻璃门…”又摇了摇手指。

“有老店的样子总得保留老店的声音。”裁缝笑了笑，酒窝若隐若现。

“下周我要去参加一场国际牙科研讨会，与会的基本是现今界内顶尖的专家医者。”Off起身整理了一下坐皱的白衬衫。

裁缝拿起皮尺向他走来，他套住Off的脖子，一下将他往自己拉近，鼻尖若有似无扫过对方的下巴。

“我的尺寸你不是最清楚了吗？”Off沉下语气轻声道，他看着裁缝的睫毛一眨一眨，像是扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，撩拨着他的蠢蠢欲动。

“今天早上出门抱你的时候，”裁缝看向对方的眼睛，“觉得你长了点肉。”他继续环着Off进行量度工作。

Off难得露出笑意，却也没有回应，听凭裁缝大师的命令指示乖乖配合。

皮尺从Off身上离开，“这样才能给你做出最合身的西装。”裁缝在Off面前晃了晃记录的方格本。闪动的双眸流转着自信和骄傲。

这双眼睛见证了Off许多重要的人生时刻，也收藏了他卸下冷面之后的所有秘密。Off在他的瞳孔里看到一个含情脉脉的自己。

倒是裁缝没忍住先揽上他的脖子，在左边脸颊亲了一口。“我的牙医大神，为你裁衣是我的荣幸。”

他用双臂将面前的小人嵌在怀里，即使已经共享每一个夜晚，还是想无时不刻呆在他身边。

Off天生牙质不全，容易得龋病，爸妈带着他经常往牙科诊所跑，长大换牙后虽说保养到位了，但还是逃不掉基因设定的脆齿。看得牙多了，就和诊所里的主治医师熟了，他们两家相处得和善融融。第一次到牙医伯伯家拜访时，Off说话嘴巴还漏风，正值宋干节大家都相约上街泼水，牙医家比他小两岁的糯米团子也随同参加。爱玩是小孩共通的天性，在你来我往的互泼打闹中，二人自然而然就混熟了。起初还只是童年玩伴，随着年龄的增长和渐生的依赖，他们慢慢从密友变成了兄弟。Off高中毕业那一天，糯米不再但身高变化慢半拍的团子郑重其事的将他人生第一次告白和初吻作为他的毕业献礼。其实Off也不知道这份朝夕相处是何时质变成祈愿相伴一生的贪心，只是心意互通，正中下怀，一拍即合。长辈面前他们文质彬彬，兄友弟恭，独处的时候欲望四窜，如狼似虎。

等两人到了逐梦的年纪，他们对各自职业追求就像相互的爱，野心勃勃，又坚定不移。业界精英？nono，难度太低，不攀上顶峰，怎么能够携手靠近更辽远的星辰？

“话说，Gun，今天我又被女病人要联系方式了。”相拥片刻的静默被Off打破。

“哎，我早料到了，”Gun伸手抚摸Off的下颌线，“谁让你这么好看呢？”

“哦？这么说你不吃醋咯？”Off耸眉，透着一丝酸意。

“怎么？受委屈了我的哥哥？”Gun埋在他颈间蹭了几下。

“是的呢，我的弟弟。”Off用手指轻轻拈抬起Gun的下巴，朝着诱人的双唇吻去，“让我先讨个甜头。”

直到两人微喘地分开，Off意犹未尽地勾舔着唇瓣。

“老板？”服务生敲门。“预约2点半的郑先生在外等候了。”

Gun轻轻挣开Off的怀抱，为他抚平衣领摆正领带，踮起脚尖靠近他的耳旁说：“今晚等我。”然后他整理着身上被揉乱的衣服，“这位牙医先生的数据收集好了，你带郑先生过来吧。”

Off看着工作模式全开的Gun，自知公私分明，点了点头就开门离去。

曼谷街头人来人往，休假的牙医走出裁缝店，抬头望向刺眼的太阳。

他心想，还是暗夜的星光更明亮。


End file.
